


The Girl He Once Knew

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this old chapter that I never seemed to publish.<br/>I am starting to think that I should finish this story.<br/>I like the tone of it.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It brought him much surprise to see how such little time had taken such a big change on her. She had grown. Her hair was indeed longer. Her lips were fuller and he could not help it but to notice that her hips had also widened. Her face remained her face. It had not changed, but there was something in her eyes. Something that scared him and awoke a wonder in him. Her eyes were sad. They did not glisten as the used to. There wasn’t a smile sunning his face when she looked upon him. It was a cloud; both in her eyes and lips and in her brows there was a sense of tension. 

He thought many things. He thought that she looked tired. She looked very unhappy. But it was expected. After all, she was force to wed that cold ice stone prince. He remembered the cruel whims of the prince of Lancaster, the old stories. He could not help it but to think of the hardships that she must had endured as his wife. Only to be quickly followed by the death of her Father, his cousin of Warwick, and the separation from her mother.

“Lady Anne!”  He gasped when he made his way to the hallway in which she stood, accompanied by some of her maids.

He was the one to first break silence between them with a gasp. “How you fare my lady?”

A dead smile took form in her lips and gazed at him with a heavy sigh, “I am grateful for the mercy His Grace, the King has showed me.” Anne said while successfully convincing everyone that couldhad heard her . . . everyone but him. For he knew her very well, and he knew that it was a mask to hide her secret feelings from the world. “The mercy that the House of York has shown me is immeasurable. I will forever be grateful to your brother the King, Your Grace.”

Never, he had heard her speak to him in such fashion. For her, it was always Richard or Dickon. Nor he had heard her refer to his family in such manner. 

“May I have words with you my lady?” He asked her again.

“Words?” Anne asked, “What for?”

“I only wish to know if you are fully comfortable under the protection of my brother of Clarence and your dear sister Bella?”

“I am safe, Gloucester.” Anne said coldly, “After all, am I not with my family? Would you not feel safe if you were a ward of your brother of Clarence?”

The words were hard. They were like a hot sword piercing his arm. He knew her too well, having grown with her he knew that they carried a double meaning. And the meaning was, his family, who also happened to be her family, killed part of hers. 

 

“That was not my question, Lady Anne.”

Cautiously, Anne looked towards her sides and took a step closer to him, leaving her maids behind before breaking her first word. “You tell me first, Gloucester. Is there any doubt? Has your brother, have your brothers spoken differently of what it is expected?”

She had definitely changed. This woman who stood in front of him was no longer the Anne that he had grown with.

She questioned his words. She was able to turn questions in ways that she was not able before.

“What it is expected?” Richard asked.

“I am no fool, Richard. I say your name only for respect of the childhood we shared, and with the hope that something remains of the boy I shared my secrets with. Know that I am more than aware of the Crown’s interests towards my person. And know that the affection I felt for you was no more than the bloom of spring which turned into cold.”

“My intentions are pure!”Richard said in his defense.

“So said your brother. And we know very well something pure remains in such state for a limited time.I am no fool, Richard. And I no longer need your help. I have ceased of being a pawn although I may look like one still. Now if you excuse me, I must attend chapel.” She turned around to look at her ladies, telling them to resume their positions behind her.

“Your Grace!” Anne curtsied to Richard before walking away leaving him confused for she had grown. She had become a woman in such little time and it sadden him to see that the hope and innocence had abandoned her. He felt as if he had known her, but now he could not recognize what lay underneath her.

She did not trusted him. She only gave her trust to the little boy that he once was, but not the man he was now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this old chapter that I never seemed to publish.  
> I am starting to think that I should finish this story.  
> I like the tone of it.

That night he lay awoken in his bed. He heard her words echoing in his head. Her tone and everytime he closed his eyes to attempt rest, he felt upon him her mistrust that lived now in her eyes.

He sighed. He sighed, and sighed, one time after the other as he cracked his knuckles. Was it naive from his part to believe that their relationship would have remained the same? The early years they shared, they were still so freshly printed in his mind. They made him think that there was nothing that could alter them. It offended his honour, his person that she thought that he had changed. He considered himself the same person. Only that he was seasoned in matters of state and war, but his heart still remained the same when it came to such affairs.

That night he could not sleep.

At the break of dawn, he was able to finally catch his sleep and oddly enough slept through the first half of the day.

 

***

It had been so long since she have had something new. Watching her sister get showered by her husband with new pearls for embroidery to her hems, and red satins and purple damasks made her long for those old days when her Father came in with ribbons, French and Dutch laces for the three most important women in his life. 

She was not jealous though. After all she was helping Isabel design the dress. She just wished the dress was hers. 

“And what do you think Nan? Should I leave the pearls for the hem of my sleeves or for the hem of my collar?”

Anne did not answered. She was lost, feeling the satin in her fingers.

“Nan!” Isabel shook her arm.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Anne laugh nervously fearing that her sister would noticed what she was thinking.

“Chest.” Anne said, her words trembled in her lips when she saw her brother in law, Clarence entering the chamber, “I mean collar.”

Isabel nodded to the seamstress. “Follow my sister’s command.” Isabel smiled turning to face her sister, “She does have an exquisite taste.”

“A family trait perhaps.” Clarence smiled. Though Anne was a problem. Yet, he could not deny the fact that Anne knew very well how to combine fabrics from a young age, “For you have it too.” He said to his wife before turning to Anne, “Therefore that it is why the House of York cannot have you dressed in such gowns, my dearest sister. Despite your previous shameful marriage to the House of Lancaster, you are still tied to the House of York by your sister’s marriage to me, and by blood. You are to serve my house, your sister, you must do it appropriately.”

The dresses that Anne had were all from her short days as a Lancastrian Crown Princess. The rubies, sapphires and emeralds that they once held had been sold, and know they look rather plain. Her dresses were not stained, but now they had lost the charm from wearing them day after day. Behind Clarence a maid came with fabrics. They were of difference hues of blues and purples. Mostly damasks, with white and silver velvet. “Are you grateful to me, sister?” Clarence asked.

Her Neville and Beauchamp pride cringed at the words of her brother-in-law. For the Neville blood that ran through his veins also ran through his. 

“I am grateful to the House of York, brother.” Anne said in a monotone voice. “For its mercy, hospitality, and now their gifts.”

There was clearly no animosity in between George and Anne. Not even for Isabel’s sake. It was just a battle of wills and eyes contesting who will hold longer until their natural need to blink. And the lady in disadvantage lost twice. Seeing she needed Clarence’s favor to attend dinner in the Great Hall later in the night.

“You’ll dine here, Lady Anne. Maybe, if it is upon my pleasure you might join us other day. Now, help your lady in whatever need she has. And wear your emeralds tonight, my Isabel. The queen is wearing her pearls.”

With that, he took leave. As for Isabel, she did not want to harm the relationship with her sister. For that, she ignored it, and had Anne help her with some herbs for her bath.

And thus went Anne’s afternoon. Silly songs that girls danced according to, while silly poetry that only brought the mind to dream of love and knights.

And for the night, she remained on her own. Her company was her sister’s dog who insisted to be fed by her hand in return of tricks such as rolling around the carpet.

She was all in her lonesome. Her mind pondering of what could have been. Now her company was the wine, and she could not stand to be confined by her dress. She unlaced it herself, and remained only in her chemise. Cup after cup her mind dulled and to her it felt good. For her pondering before, she know dreamt of what could have been. 

Anne had never had her senses dulled by wine. 

When she rose from bed and looked upon her reflection, she saw her golden curls know were tangled for not being braided, and that her lips were red. They added color to her skin. For she had no maids that morning, she took it upon herself to open the curtains. The sunrise showered her, which made her take a step back. Her head pounded inside.

She had never been in such state. She was a lady. She had been a princess for a time, and it had never came to this.

Somehow, she managed to make herself look proper considering the circumstances. She hid her hair under her headdress, and poured on her hands a littl ebit of rose oil in her temples, behind her ears, neck, chest and wrists. She primped her cheeks since they were drained for color and chewed peppermint for her breath.

And when she was almost ready, she heard her door swing open and close back.

When she turned back, she saw her sister there, with a smile.

Isabel thought herself to be with child. Her cycle was meant to have started the day before, but this was the second day.

What Isabel ever wanted was to be part of the English Royal Family, and to mother a son for her husband and her father’s memory.

“Are you not happy for me, Anne?”

Anne was happy.

“I am sister. I just— the wine was just too strong for my body. You know such effects, for you once drank to much while we were younger.”

“I’ll spare one of my maids to attend you. Have a bath drawn to you, incense to burn. A good food to break fast. You are far to thin, sister. If you want to bear children one day.”

“How will I ever bear children if no one wants a woman who once shared her bed with a Lancastrian prince.”

“Pretender. He was a Lancastrian pretender. He was not King Henry’s son. The Queen conceived him by straying from her marital bed, Anne.” Isabel corrected her sister, “Besides, you have a very high price in your head. You are my sister. You are the King’s sister in law and in the eyes of God. You are the King’s cousin by blood. Any man will want to claim you as his.”

“Who?”

“Many lords.”

Anne did not know why in her head, the image of Gloucester came upon her mind. She handling his affairs while he was on leave. He holding her hand just like he used to. Being tender to her like he was. Like he used to be. But the image she had was of them being children.

They now were grown and the thought of his hand touching hers repulsed her. “Nevertheless, I will send one of my ladies. You look ill, Anne. Even when masked by rose oil and the color you pinched in your cheeks.

***

At chapel, Richard noticed Anne’s absence. The only reason why he attended mass so early was so his eyes could feast upon her. Their relationship consisted of Anne looking at him, but quickly going back to pretend that she was not. It was like a game. He would look at her, and then pretend not to look. And then she would pretend that she was not looking but they would lock eyes and she would look to her hands clutching the crucifix.

Richard sat in front of Edward. The latter had been explaining his daughter, Princess Elizabeth that dogs did not liked when mankind pulled their tails.

“But it is a baby dog.” Princess Elizabeth said.

“But he does not like it Bessie. Dogs are to pet. Not to pull their tails.”

“But Papa, his tail is so soft!”

“Pull her braid.” Richard sighed. “Bess, dogs do not like to have their tails pulled. It hurts them.”

“How do you know Uncle Dickon? Do you have a tail.”

“I don’t Bessie, but I have hair. And when you play with my hair trying to braid it, it hurts, Princess. It pains Whitepaws.”

“Can you tell Mama to give me Whitepaws again? I like him and he is very soft. He will not growl at me again Papa. Can you?”

Looking at his daughter, he sighed. He faked as if he was thinking before he spoke, “I will think about it.” Edward said, “Now, my flower of York. With pain my lady I must ask you to return to your nursemaid. Your Uncle finds it amusing to trouble me with the same dilemma every morning.”

With Bess gone, Edward yawn before rolling his eyes at Richard.

“This is my patience tolerance.” He said holding a cup of ale, “And you are the ale this jug holds. Do you know what happens when I overfill this cup with the liquid it contains, Dick?”

Richard sighed, “Get to the point.”

“I am tired of your concerns. There are so many woman with better tits and ass than Anne of Warwick. Princesses whose thighs moisten by becoming a Yorkist Royal Duchess.”

“I just wish you could take under consideration to put Anne under our Mother’s care. George does not treat her properly, and I spoke with her the morning before this, and who spoke to me ”

“How are your bastards?” Edward asked. “How is Katherine, and your boy?”

“They are well.” Richard said, “I only—”

“We’ll take about Lady Anne after I meet my niece and nephew.” Edwards smile, “And your mistress too. I want to meet the woman who made my pious brother sin with his flesh.”

“Since when I am pious?” Richard asked.

“I am playing with you brother. To appease you, I will demand Lady Anne to come and see me this afternoon after my little playtime with Jane. You could join us, if you want.”

Seeing his younger brother’s face, Edward laughed,“I meant Anne’s audience with me.” The King clarified, “But please brother, steer away from the girl from the mean time. I am up to my nose with George. I don’t want him any closer.”


End file.
